Crossroads
by ishkhanuhi
Summary: Eiri has a "what-if" dream. One-shot. Fluff, sap.


**[Pairing]**: Eiri/Shuichi  
**[Rated]**: PG  
**[Disclaimer]**: Don't own any of these people, just the prose.  
**[Warnings]**: Shounen ai, fluff/sap  
**[Author's Notes]**: Old fluffy little thing I wrote. Just trying to re-upload all my old work before I write new ones. Hope you enjoy it (again)!

* * *

**Crossroads**

There was one cigarette left in his pack. Frowning, he withdrew it, trashing the empty box and reaching for his lighter from the same pocket. The metal felt cold between his fingers, and the small flame illuminated his face for but a second as he lit the stick. Filling his lungs with the precious smoke, he sighed, closing his eyes peacefully.

With a deadline rapidly approaching, Eiri had found himself cooped up in his study more often than not, and it was quickly getting on his nerves. Something seemed to be bothering him, though he couldn't quite put his finger on it, and it made him rather absentminded. He couldn't get as much work done anymore. It was thoughts of his past, he figured, though why they would still be hurting him, he did not know. It was over and done with. He needed to let it go.

The constant writing had also taken its toll on him; Eiri found himself developing backaches every night and going to bed with sore hands from typing. That specific evening, he'd decided to go out for some fresh air and to clear his head. He deserved the break. Forget what everyone kept telling him. If they wanted quality work out of him, they would have to wait. He was irritated.

Stepping away from the lamp post, Eiri started walking along the stone path, letting the cigarette slowly numb his mind. He had ventured to the park to relax. It was dark outside, the bright lamps casting shadows over the walkway as he passed them. Trees and bushes rustled; there was a slight breeze in the air that night. Eiri liked it that way. When no one was around, he could finally be at peace. On a typical day, when there was light out, he wouldn't have gotten that due to being a public figure, and attractive.

His shoes tapped softly on the trail. He reached a hand up and smoothed the wrinkles from his suit and the burgundy shirt beneath. Then he felt something wrap around his pant leg and stopped, looking down with widened eyes. He bent forward, peeling it off of his leg. It was a piece of paper. His golden eyes skimmed the page. It appeared to be lyrics to a song. He nearly bit down on his cigarette.

The entire scenario was looking awfully familiar…

Eiri could hear a soft curse from several feet away into the darkness, and footsteps pounding against the stone, as if someone was running towards him.

Shuichi.

What was going on? Eiri frowned, the paper wrinkling slightly in his hand as he thought. It was as if they were meeting all over again. Was he dreaming it?

Eiri pondered what would happen if he kept walking. If he just let the paper go and have Shuichi run after it without stopping to meet him. They would probably never see each other again. He thought over the past year – had it been a year _already_? – and the relationship he'd apparently formed with Shuichi – the ups and the downs that they had, the fights, the tears. It was all overwhelming. And Eiri often wondered whether it was all worth it. Shuichi wasn't exactly his "type" of guy - Eiri wasn't even sure if he was that into guys sometimes, not with all the long-legged, doe-eyed females he ran into who were more than happy to see him. So then _why_ was he still _here_? He knitted his brows, looking at the paper in his hand.

The breeze picked up again. Eiri extended his hand to the side, and soon the paper blew out of his fingertips, floating away in the wind. He turned his head, watching it fly off for a minute, before facing forward once again. He could see Shuichi up ahead, racing after the runaway lyrics. Eiri plucked the cigarette from his lips and exhaled the soothing smoke, throat tightening slightly. Shuichi continued barrelling at him.

Last minute, he stepped aside, rather casually. Shuichi ran past him.

He heard the singer mutter another small curse, realizing that he probably wouldn't catch up with his lyrics. Oh well. They were awful anyway. To Eiri, he had done the world a favor.

Eiri found himself standing still in the middle of the path, hearing Shuichi's footsteps die away in the whistling wind. He let his final cigarette drop to the walkway, and snuffed it out with his shoe.

That was the end of it.

He would go back home to write more of his novel, and then hop into bed for the night, apartment still quiet as ever. Peaceful. Just how he liked it.

Eiri stood transfixed, looking down at the ground, at the small ashes still glowing from his fallen cigarette, at his towering shadow across the stone. He leaned against another lamp post and sighed, running a hand through blond locks of hair.

He would return home once more to his miserable existence. And he would live that way forever. Because he let Shuichi go.

* * *

Golden eyes snapped open, staring up at the ceiling of his bedroom. His heart thudded within his chest, almost painfully so, and his body seemed to starve for breath. He took several of them, shaky hands digging into the bedsheets as he slowly sat up in bed. He heard a few noises out in his apartment, his bedroom door left ajar – he always closed it at nights – and frowned.

Suddenly, his door was pushed open and a pink head popped inside, wide, amethyst eyes looking down at him, then brightening. "Yuki!" Shuichi said, hopping into the bedroom with a grin. "You're awake! It's about time. You must've been tired…"

Eiri blinked, watching the singer bound over to him and dive into the bed, laughing happily. Shuichi crawled over to him, wrapping thin arms around his waist. The novelist sighed softly; so it _had_ been a dream…

"Yuki?" Shuichi questioned, looking up into his face curiously. "Is everything okay? You look a little freaked out."

His eyes softened as he wrapped his arms around Shuichi's waist in return, pulling the singer onto his lap. "Nothing," he said, voice slightly gruff from sleep. Shuichi smiled at him, his own eyes glittering with something akin to love. Eiri felt the tightness in his chest – the dreadful feeling he had in the dream – lift away. "I just had a nightmare."

"Aww, you did? I'm sorry…" Shuichi snuggled closer to the novelist, tucking his head under Eiri's chin. Small hands reached around to Eiri's back and massaged his shoulders gently, rubbing his hands over the muscles to calm him.

"Don't worry about it. It's over now," he mumbled, twirling a pink strand of hair around his finger. "It wasn't real."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"It isn't even worth mentioning."

"Okay…" Shuichi nuzzled his face into Eiri's neck, tightening the hold of his arms. "Yuki?"

"What?"

"Last night was… it was really nice. I was so happy that you spent some time with me… You've been working so hard on your book, and I just wanted a little of your attention…"

"I know."

"Oh, Yuki…" Shuichi's small, soft lips grazed over the skin of his neck, planting a kiss there. "I'm glad that I met you."

Eiri's eyes widened, fingers pulling on Shuichi's hair as a result of his sudden tension. That was just a little too coincidental.

"Oww! Yuki!" Shuichi pulled away slightly, looking up at Eiri with a small frown. "I'll shut up now if you want me to… You don't have to pull on my hair…"

"Didn't mean to."

"But aren't you glad you met me too, Yuki?"

A soft sigh was all Eiri voiced in return as he lifted his hand and cupped Shuichi's chin, running his thumb gently across the bottom lip. He leaned in and captured them with his own. Though the kiss was rather tender, and lasted but a moment, it was all the response Shuichi needed.


End file.
